


Morning

by DiamondDesire



Series: Omegaverse [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDesire/pseuds/DiamondDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has been enjoying his mornings lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

Eren was warm. He sighed blissfully as he snuggled closer to the body next to him, the source of Eren's warmth, his breathing steady, but not deep. 

He was awake. For how long? What time of day was it? Eren would have to open his eyes to see, but he refused. This would end to soon if he did. The body next to his, though shorter in stature, seemed to engulf him. He felt safe here, as if he were in a sanctuary. No one would dare touch him while he was in Levi's bed, in Levi's arms.

He thought back to those that had nearly attacked him and those that had stopped it. Gunther and Eld were held back by Oluo and Petra. Eren was too impressed by Petra's ability to subdue a man so much larger than herself to see that said man was practically feral. Then Oluo yelled or him to leave. 

Eren finally took notice of the four pairs of eyes focused solely on him. He could recognize the look of concern from Petra and Oluo; his Mother had given him that same look many times. But Eld and Gunther... Armin's book held stories about predators and preys in animal kingdom. How the predator would mark his target from afar, stalk it until it was alone and then pounce. 

Eren felt like their prey and they wanted to pounce. He froze, back against wall. He felt cornered, he couldn't look away from them because once he does, it would be over. Then he did move, but not of his own accord. He was being dragged.

"Oi. Brat."

Eren blinked back. He groaned and snuggled closer. It was odd. Levi's heart was on the other side, but Eren could feel it's beat. It matched his.

"You'll have to start sleeping in your room."

His 'room' was a dungeon, in the lowest part of the castle. It was cold, dark and clammy; not comfortable at all. The bed was hard and the sheet's were thin. Eren did not want to return to that. 

"You're meeting Hange today, right?"

"Yeah-" Eren was on his back, Levi on top of him. Eren looked up at Levi, with the question written on his face. No need to ask. Then Eren got his answer as Levi's mouth latched onto his neck.

A few hours later, he met with Hange Zoe, sporting a red mark on his neck. It was high and to the front. It spoke the words, 'DON'T TOUCH' quite clearly, but it didn't stop Hange from asking. 

"You and Levi?"

"You're an Omega?"

"You were in heat when Levi had sex with you?" (Eren blushed at this one.)

"How do you feel near him?"

"How do feel near other Alpha's? Near me?"

"How do you feel near Betas?"

"Did you bond with Levi?"

Eren had to ask a question of his own, "Bond?"

Hange paused in the middle of her rapid speech of questions and conclusions. She looked over at Eren, pen hovering above the notepad. "You don't know? Well honestly, you wouldn't know. Who would? Omega's are hard to find, not research go into them. Unless it's sex, but-"

Eren felt himself lean forward. As Hange spoke, she was getting softer and quitter and Eren strained to hear. He was starting to get use to this. Hange going off into her own world as she worked out the details within her mind as she spoke aloud. It was just how she worked. So, he waited as her thoughts connected in that obscure way that clicked.

'Go to Shit Glasses if you want details.'

And here Eren was.


End file.
